The Legion of Chaos
by BookCraziii
Summary: Percy was the hero of Olympus the one that always saved the day only problem is no one has seen Percy in 100 years the gods haven't seen him, Jason,and Nico so when the three boys show up at Camp half-blood things not even the gods know happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so not too much flames kay

Disclaimer : Sadly the whole PJO crew is not mine to manipulate …sigh….. that right belongs to Rick Riordan the lucky bystander.

Chapter 1

"_I love you Annabeth forever and always"_

ugh it was the same dream over and over again the same soft whisper saying the same thing over and over . Why couldn't she forget about him why couldn't he stop appearing already?

_Cause you're not ready to let go yet Wise Girl _oh shut up! Before you start thinking wow this person has real mental issues let me stop from the top. Her name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy . yeah she knows she sounds like some crazy chick in need of a good mental facility but its true and if you don't start believing then you're really in for a rude awakening.

100 years ago Annabeth and Percy Jackson her boyfriend at the time and a couple of our friends saved Olympus the home of the Greek gods . On that particular quest we discovered not only Greek demi-gods existed but Roman ones to. So to spare some details Percy and Jason the leader of the Roman half-bloods and my best friend Thalia's brother , took down Gaea and the day was saved at least that's what supposed to have happened.

Annabeth stills remember the day they walked in Olympus, Greek and Romans together we were cut bruised and tired…well all of us except for Percy who is invulnerable .

Flashback

_All the surviving troops from both the Greek and Roman camps marched up to the throne room in Olympus we all gathered in the huge room in fact it was almost like the room grew to accommodate all the people in it. The gods were all sitting in their thrones looking has if a big giant war didn't happen and the fact that Romans and Greeks half-bloods show up all the time together. Zeus for once didn't have a scowl on his face but a look of gratitude . _

"_I hope I speak on all of our behaves when I say you guys fought bravely and valiantly today. If any shall disagree speak up Now!" Zeus booming voice ricocheted all around the throne room. _

_Poseidon rolled his eyes at his brothers actions and looked at the two very different groups of half-bloods "My brother is right" he said with a grudging face_

"_You all have made us proud" he continued , Reyna second in command of the Roman Legion stepped up with a uncharacteristic nervousness in her eyes "what is going to happen now?"_

"_What do you mean daughter of Mars?" Zeus turned is full force electric glare on her and for once Annabeth was relieved it wasn't her who spoke out._

"_What I mean is after today are the Romans and the Greeks just going to separate going back to the old ways of hating each other because if so I REFUSE !" she met Zeus glare head on a defiant glare in them._

_All the gods were shifting in there thrones uncomfortably except for Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon who was smirking to each other knowingly. _

_Athena answered Reyna's question quicker than Zeus "we think it's best if you two camps are separated for safety reasons" Percy's head shot up from the quiet discussion he was having with Jason and turned to look at the wise Goddess._

"_That's bullshit and you know it" Percy must really had a death wish for him to say that to the goddess. Zeus turned to his brother has if to say control your son._

_But Poseidon did nothing but chuckle he eyed his son "oh and why is that?" amusement was dancing in his eyes. "you know why there's no way we can fight a huge war together and still be enemies it's just not possible" Jason cut in this time._

_Percy met Jason eyes and they seem to have a understanding between them Percy cleared his throat as if what he was about to say would change the world "we decided to build a bridge me and Jason thought it would be good to build a underground tunnel leading to the Roman Camp._

_The gods all got thoughtful looks on their faces each thinking about the actuality of the two camps being connected. Hera was the first to speak buzzing crazy excitement in her eyes "yes, yes absolutely I fully support this idea" she beamed at Jason and Percy. _

"_Hera wha…." Zeus tried to talk "oh hush you this is a wonderful way for our whole family to be together" Hera frowned at her husband "does anyone agree?"_

_Apollo quickly raised his hand following after was Hermes, Poseidon, Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares. The opposing gods were Athena, Hades, Hephaestus the rest of them really didn't look like they cared to much._

_Zeus sighed "fine the construction and plans shall be handled quickly" Hera looked like she was about to do a happy dance "Annabeth will gladly plan the construction of the tunnels" Athena looked at Annabeth with a look that said "you better do this"._

"_oh yes of course I will" Annabeth really didn't even mind she loved constructing new structures. "wow hey you guys ok?" Bobby looked at Percy and Jason who had gone pale for some reason. They nodded their heads "yea were fine right Jason just dandy" Percy gave an uneasy laugh while Jason just shook his head. "Yeah were fine" Jason agreed and just like that everything went back to the excitement of winning such a war demigods went up and talked to their godly parents little did they know that was going to be one of the last times they would see Jason Grace and Percy Jackson the saviors of Olympus._

**_H_ey guys sorry for the short chappie promise to write more in next chappie please Review,...Oh! and please submit ocs i guess it's gonna be a little contest because I'm taking one of each of the Gods kids so but age, their parent godly and not, background history, and personality the best ocs will get put in the story **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm really glad people liked my first chapter umm but first im gonna address two things 1 I did not mean to have the same name as dark warrior1233 total coincidence 2 the reason everyone survived is going to be revealed soon

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan if I was …well actually I wouldn't change a dam thing but I'm not so everything still won't be changed …look at that win, win, situation

Chapter 2

He was irritated that was very easy to see anyone who didn't who didn't know him couldn't but the people who could they knew. He was tapping his right hand fingers on the arm of his chair his cheek resting on his left hand. Anyone who didn't know his habits would think he was bored it would've been understandable if he was his job after all was to monitor their orbital patterns and make sure they don't run into any black holes, stray meteors, and dying stars.

It was his job to keep the ship running smoothly but right now he couldn't care less if they ran in to any of those things . Tap, tap, tap, tap he kept tapping his fingers growing more irritated by the minute.

He blew out a sigh of annoyance he knew he shouldn't have let him handle it he should have gone himself. " um…hey man you ok?" the boy whip around to see a guy with vibrant red hair and bright almost inhuman green eyes the guy looked no older than twenty.

"who the hell is this?" the boy thought to himself "is he one of the new recruits?" the boy was so wrapped in trying to find the guy's name in his memory he forgot the guy was still there looking at him. "dude are you going to answer me?" the no name guy asked the boy.

The boy then looked at him and studied his face trying to see if they had ever met, the no name guy quickly fell into discomfort. "why are you staring at me like that dude?" the boy looked at him some more before he made up his mind and answered

"I don't know you" was all he said then turned around in his chair dismissing the no name guy. "well that was weird" no name guy said before leaving the control room. Despite the little distraction that happened the boy was still pretty irritated "where the hell is he?" he mumbled under his breath.

Tap, tap, tap he was tapping his fingers again only this time the rhythm was quicker. He was about to lose it if someone didn't get there fast enough. Bzzzzz his cellphone vibrated telling him he had new text messge he sighed again an read it.

"hey sorry but I'm going to be later than usual just come and meet me there"-p the boy read it one more time before he took his phone and threw it with such a force it broke his phone to pieces and left a little dent in the wall. "Meet you there? Meet you there? I've been waiting for 12 hours! Does he think it's easy to keep this dam ship in earth's orbit without being detected does he thinks that's easy? And now I have to meet you there!"

The boy wasn't angry anymore he was absolutely livid with anger "I can't believe this shit" he left the control room and walked to a person he knew had sense in the world he opened the persons room without cause he knew he wouldn't be mad. He found him lying on his bed listening to music headphones blasting.

"Hey you busy?" even though the music was blasting he didn't need to turn off his music to know that something was up. The boy's arms were crossed and his right hand was tapping on his left arm his shoulder length jet black hair wasn't in a ponytail.

His deathly pale skin was flush frustration and his obsidian eyes were practically telling people he was pissed. But what warned him the kid was about to lose it was the frown that was on his face it was a look like this that so many had told the buy he looked like his father.

He took out his headphones and sat up on the bed "Nico what is it?" Nico looked at him "Its Percy" Jason felt his blood run cold of course it was Percy it was always Percy. "What did he do this time?" Nico shook his head "it's not what he do it's what he's going to do" Jason perked up at those words if that idiot didn't do something stupid yet there was time to stop him.

"where is he?" Nico got an uncomfortable look on his face and started shifting on his feet. He technically wasn't supposed to tell Jason where Percy was going and now he regretted coming here. Jason moved so that he was standing directly in front of Nico and blocking the way out " Nico WHERE IS PERCY!" Nico sighed for it felt like the millionth time this day.

"he went to go see Apollo and Hermes" he knew the minute he said those words Percy was screwed. Jason got a confused look on his face. "what why would he goes see those to goofballs?" Jason knew how close Percy was to his two brothers but it didn't explain why he would see them behind his back. "I don't know". Nico tried stepping around Jason to get to the door.

"wait a minute". Jason suddenly got a thought had this been any other time Nico would have laughed. If this was a cartoon Jason would have had a bulb light up at the top of his head.

"Nico isn't it the winter solstice today?" Jason asked he smirked and stepped in front of Nico once again blocking his path. "uh yeah Jay it is" Nico was going to bolt for the door if Jason asked another question.

"Yeah so why did Percy go to visit Apollo and Hermes when he knew that it was the winter solstice today?". Jason smirked again "Nico you're not telling me something" Nico gulped he may be the son of hades but he hated lying to his friends. So before he sold out his other best friend he really needed to get out this dam room. Nico sighed he didn't see a way out and Jason would just beat it out of him if he didn't spill so Nico sucked in his breath and hoped Percy would forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I love the reviews so far hopefully we can keep it like that um…I still need ocs so if anyone want their oc in the story please send on im only taking one of each Greek god and you got to put

Name:

Godly parent:

Human parent (if they know):

Powers and weapon they fight with:

Background history:

Personality:

Oh and the best question of all dun, dun, duuuuuun,

Good or evil:


	4. Chapter 4

I'm happy and I got some characters that I find really interesting umm I need another Apollo child and a Minerva or Athena doesn't matter if your oc is roman or Greek just need some minor gods children so I know you guys have creative minds

I have also come up with a great idea I will build a machine that will switch me a rick Riordan brain then I would technically own PJO

Disclaimer: until I get the machine working all PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan

Chapter 3

Percy smiled to himself it had been 100 years since he had seen all the gods gathered in one place. Throughout the century of his traveling he had run across the Greek deities often sometimes in their Roman form. But that wasn't it Percy had met many other gods of many other mythologies ones he thought were really myths. He chuckled when he thought back to the day him and Nico met the Egyptian gods.

"_Man those guys are so dysfunctional they made the Olympians look like the Brady bunch"._ Percy quickly walked down the block bumping into a lot of people but they didn't even turn around to say sorry or excuse me. _"Wow 100 years but new york never changes" _he looked around at the rushing people the jammed packed streets the honking cars and the cursing pedestrians Percy felt a wave of nostalgia _"yup this is Home"._ Percy kept walking keeping up easily with the fast pace of the city he kept walking till he saw the looming tower of the Empire state building.

Percy had decided to hurry up and do what he came there for he couldn't waste time before things got ruined. Percy knew Nico could only keep a secret for so long before Jason got his talons in him. He walked in the lobby and straight to the man at the desk. _"I'm wanted to go to the 600__th__ floor"_ Percy got straight to the point he saw no reason to beat around the bush.

"I'm sorry young man there is no such thing" the security answered back he had a fake your crazy look on his face. Percy rolled his eyes

"_Listen I have no time for this don't you think a child of Poseidon would cause some unnecessary attention do you really want to take the chances I'm pretty sure you like your job" _the man's expression wavered for bit before he sighed in defeat and gave Percy the pass "make sure no one is in the elevator"

Percy rolled his eyes again "no and here I thought the location of Olympus was known to all" in a very sarcastic voice he checked the elevator to see if it was clear and stepped in he listened to the annoying elevator music until he got to his floor.

Percy stepped out the elevator and had to stop his mouth from dropping "it's different everything looks different" Percy looked at an Olympus he didn't recognize all the structures where done in the same Greek architecture theme but now there was a more modern look. Percy kept walking noticing the differences the temples of the gods looked more personality fitting like each temple were designed personally buy each god.

Percy stopped when he saw a temple that was so bright Percy had to squint his eyes to see it he saw a temple that was surrounded with flowers that were growing all over it flowery vines were running down the columns of the temple.

But Percy's favorite that he saw was a huge temple that was made out of coral and pearls there was seashells imbedded in the walls and ground around the temple wasn't grass it was sand like it was a chunk of a beach. The ocean smell coming from the temple was calming.

He looked closer to see the door had a little small crack just enough for him to open it and enter. That little sneak peek into the temple had his ADHD going to hyper speed _"I wonder what's in there? How big is it? Is there any food? Man I'm hungry why didn't I eat before leaving oh right cause Nico rushed wait hold on I'm on a mission I can't get distracted"_ he shook his head and turned away from the tempting cracked door and the sea smell

"_nice try dad but you're going to have to wait before you know why I'm here you'll find out with everyone else"_ just like that the calming sea smell faded and Percy could have sworn when he was walking away he could hear the temple door slam shut.

When Percy finally reached the throne room he was in awe whoever did the construction plans on Olympus was brilliant. The first god Percy spotted happened to be the blonde headed one he was looking for along with the smirking ginger headed one_. "Apollo, Hermes where the heck were you guys I've waited for hours?" _ Percy glared at the two gods in front of them both looking confused.

"What are you talking about Percy you told us to meet you at 6:00 o'clock?" Apollo nonchalantly waved his hand as if they had plenty of time. _"Yeah I did but do you guys know its 7:23"_ Percy looked at Hermes _"you're the god messengers aren't you supposed to be on time"_

Hermes shrugged his shoulders _"I'm off duty today"_; Apollo chuckled and rolled his eyes at his brother's response. _"You're a god are you even aloud to have days off, is he aloud to have days off?"_ Percy looked at Apollo for conformation

"hey don't ask me I'm not a part of this" Apollo smiled at Percy's expression "oh come on Percy it's not like we purposely forgot to pick you up" Hermes jumped in nodding his head in agreement _"yeah and even if we did you still managed to get here on time" _Percy scowled when Apollo and Hermes had good arguments that's when you knew it wasn't worth fighting for.

"_oh really that means the meeting is just now starting"_ Percy turned toward the throne room and started walking _ "umm actually the meeting started 30 minutes ago we were just on our way to pick you up"_ Apollo gave Percy a dazzling smile_ "sorry about that" _Percy glared at them_ "are you to useful for anything?"_

Apollo and Hermes both then got twin mischievous smirks on their faces _"we have other uses" _Percy rolled his eyes ignoring the god's innuendos. He turned around and kept walking he was on a mission and he had to warn the gods before they did anything rash.

He got to the 20 foot door and thought about turning back _"it's now or never Percy"_ Hermes came from behind him to stand on his left _"yeah some will be quite angry with you but on the most part they will be happy you are fine and well"_ Apollo standing on his right _"If you need more encouragement I will recite a lyric poem for you"_ Percy snapped out his fear _"oh man come one Percy move before he starts killing my ears" _Hermes pleaded and Percy quickly complied he pushed open the doors and walked in casually has if it was normal for a guy who went missing 100 years ago to just show up like nothing.

The air in the throne room was thick with tension _"another family dispute, great my presence isn't going to make this lessen"_ Percy stood there for a minute watching Zeus and Hades yell about something has trivial has who got more attention from their mother. Apollo gave Percy a quick smile then transported to his throne Percy turned to see that Hermes had done the same thing he was nonchalantly texting on his blackberry acting as if he and Apollo never left.

"Well I see that you gods never change and FYI mother rhea loved Poseidon the most" Percy walked further into the room "who DARES! Say such nonsense!" Zeus turned from his senseless bickering from his brother and looked at Percy.

Everything went still as each god registered who was standing in the middle of the room. Each god had a look varying from confusion and disbelief excluding Hermes, Apollo, and Percy's dad, the silence lasted for 5 minutes before Percy's crossed his arms and smirked "what hellhound gotcha tongue" the tension I the room sky rocketed then.

"Poseidon what is the meaning of this!" Zeus whirled on his brother who didn't look shock by this at all _"I don't know brother it seems to me that a dear son of mine has returned" _Poseidon then sighed dramatically _"but I see you don't take kindly for my happy fortune"_ Zeus rolled his eyes _"don't give me that what is that and where did you get it?"_ he turned to Hephaestus _"have you been making your blasted robots again?" _

"_No father that is not one of my machines"_ Hephaestus looked just as puzzled as the rest so Zeus figured he was telling the truth. "Then who are you?" he refused to believe this boy was _HIM_. Percy's smirked didn't leave his face

"Who am I well you gods seem to have a short memory I mean I expected this from Mr. D but not you uncle" Percy walked closer to his uncles throne "hello uncle my name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon" Percy bowed then looked up at Zeus "now do you remember me"

"_Of course we remember who wouldn't remember the hottest savior of Olympus"_ Aphrodite looked at Percy there was a glee in them. _"We thought you were dead"_ Ares jumped in after giving Percy a glare signaling he wasn't that happy to find out different. _"Well I have returned"_

"_Obviously"_ Mr. D rolled his eyes _"what we want to know is why"_ Poseidon had grim frown on his face but said nothing

"_Yes what I like to know is what you're doing here and where you have been?"_ Zeus stared intently at Percy as if trying to see right through him. _"Yes but what you guys haven't gotten to is the most important question of them all"_ Athena straighten up on her throne now that everyone's attention was on her.

"_I just asked the important question Athena where Perseus has been is not important?"_ Zeus looked at Athena challenging her to question him. Athena was never one to back down from a challenge.

"_You say it's important to find out where he has been?, but have you forgotten how long it's been"_ everyone was quiet as Athena began her rant

" _I know us gods have bad sense of timing but this I will never forget the hurt this boy has caused my daughter was a wreck when we declared him dead and she was heartbroken then on, but have any of you realized how long ago was that?"_ Artemis seemed too grasped where her sister was going_ "it has been hundred years since we have seen Percy last" _she looked at her brother who was listening to his IPod avoiding eye contact.

"_Yes that's why I have asked where he has been?"_ Zeus was beginning to grow annoyed _"just get to your point Athena"_ Hera rolled her eyes

"_The last time any of us saw Percy was a hundred years ago but look Father look he as not aged a single day over seventeen"_ Athena pointed a finger at Percy and he was half tempted to tell her that was rude.

Everyone looked at Percy as if really noticing that Percy was really still seventeen Zeus looked at him with rage _"what have you been up to Perseus_?" Percy step up a little but just as he was about to talk the throne room doors burst open _"PERSEUS JACKSON!"_ Percy sighed _"what is with everyone calling me my full name today"_ he didn't need to look to see who it was _"ah Jason nice of you to finally join me buddy" _he turned around and instantly regretted it Jason was pissed beyond pissed he was atomic with all the rage in him at that moment. "I can't believe you would do something so idiotic "Jason started to slowly stalk towards Percy "no, no, I can believe it" Jason glared at Percy and it was like being shocked with a million bolts of lightning. Nico came into sight appearing out of the shadows of the corner in the throne room "Percy I tried to stop him I tried to but he wouldn't listen" Nico looked at Percy silently asking him to forget his little mistake.

"Nico?". Hades was off his throne now looking in disbelief Zeus also was staring at Jason in the same way "what is going on here?" Zeus voce was still heavy with shock.

Percy looked Zeus straight in the eye "are you ready to find out?" a flash of anger went through Zeus's eyes then he slumped back on his throne a look of resignation took the angers place "yes Percy we are ready for whatever tale you are going to tell us" Percy turned to Jason with a smug grin "you here that jay there ready"

Jason frowned "I don't think anyone not even them can be truly ready for what's about to happen". Percy ignored him _"Zeus war is upon us and this time you're going to need a lot more than the Romans and the Greeks" _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I love the reviews so far and I'm probably going to update again tonight so look out for the next chapter. I would like to thank

(PjoFablehGHeirGreenLymBoklvSm)

(silvermoon)

(Bobby)

(AngelicBlues502)

(Erebus)

(the daughter of the greek gods)

there are others other than these guys I would like you guys to know I still need one kid of Apollo (a boy) one kid of Hermes (a boy) two children of Athena (boy and girl) a child of Aphrodite (2 boys and 1 girl) Dionysus (1 boy or girl) Hephaestus (1 boy) Ares (1 boy and 1 girl) Demeter (1 girl) and Hestia(girl)

I also need more from minor gods those that have turned in ocs are freaking awesome thanks a bunch guys I appreciate


	6. Chapter 6

What's up my readers I have not completed my machine yet so Rick Riordan's brain is still in his head. I'm really sorry for not updating on time I had to study for Finals and all that high school goodness. Hope you like this chappie and still waiting for minor gods children but if I don't get any I'll just make them, You guys have been awesome with reviews Thanks a lot.

chapter 6

_"Zeus war is upon us and this time you're going to need a lot more than the Romans and the Greeks" _Percy's voice was dead serious his gaze never leaving Zeus._ " what do you mean?"_ Zeus's turned into one of curiosity and distress mixed together.

Jason looked at Percy silently asking if he could explain to his father_, " Father you are familiar with the being known has Chaos correct?" _Percy rolled his eyes Jason was always going to be too polite for his taste. Zeus scoffed has if he was offended by what his son just said _"of course I know Chaos it is the being that started all beings it was the beginning of everything, The maker of the universes." _Zeus looked down at the three boys _"What does Chaos have to do with this so called war coming"_ Nico's expression got dark and it was like a shadow passed over his face _"everything"_

Hades looked at his son _"Nico tell us right now what is going on"_ Nico looked at his dad and shook his head _"that is something I can't do dad that thing still haunts me to this day" Nico_ looked away has he was ashamed to admitting he was afraid of something so badly_. "Listen Chaos is the being that started everything but did you thing after it made everything that it just disappeared?"_ Percy looked around the room making eye contact with every god in the room._ "It didn't it stayed, and it watched and it watched for many centuries Chaos watched through the Primordial Rule and when they fell chaos watched the Titans rule, and you guys knew how that ended, so now Chaos watched…. No still watches you." _Percy was pacing now a sudden look of fury on his face. _"And do you know what I…. no Chaos came to think ...Uh do you know?"_ Percy was shouting now his eyes looking slightly darker than before.

Jason and Nico looked at each other in concern they knew what was going on with Percy , Jason stepped back from his sea loving friend and stayed silent Nico followed and did same. The gods also said nothing but that was because they had never seen Percy so angry.

"_Is no one going to answer me! Will fine we will tell you! I... no, we... no Chaos came to the decision that the reason the Titans and the Primordial didn't last long was because of their Arrogance and Pride"_ Percy shook his head and Jason and Nico knew it was to try to slip out of the plurals he was using.

"_what do you dare to say!"_ Zeus angrily shouted _" watch yourself Jackson you may have gone and found a way to immortality but I'm still a God!"_ Percy whirled on Zeus so gracefully and so fast that small movement seemed inhuman_. "you see you GODS! are all the same, I admit there are some that don't seem to have so much arrogance but because they follow a blind man without question they are no different!"_ Percy's eyes were now straight black _" I cannot believe I thought of saving such unworthy people Your pride should be the death of you if this isn't!"_ the voice coming out Percy's mouth was dripping with rage.

With Jason's fear confirmed he stepped up to his best friend _" Percy calm down no need to get so angry, no one not even the Gods deserve to die this way" _Jason made sure to put emphasis on Percy's name.

"_will you just stop it"_ Poseidon looked down at his nephew and son _"come straight out and tell us what is going on" _Poseidon got off his throne and turned to normal human level so now he was standing directly in front of Percy_. "you just don't understand sea God this isn't so simple_". Percy's voice came out his mouth but Poseidon was sure this wasn't his son talking. He scoffed _"of course I don't understand you're talking around the subject and if it's not simple then make it simple are we in trouble?" _

"_Well yes but…"_ Poseidon quickly cut him off _"can we stop it_?" _"It's going to be hard and the possibility of survival is quite low"_ Poseidon rolled his eyes _"that's not what I asked, Can we stop it?"_ Percy or whoever was in Percy's body looked in his eyes _"You are one the rare ones I like Sea god, I can now see where your son gets it, yes if I have your absolute cooperation then yes we might"_

Jason blew out a breath he was holding _" My lord now that you see there not all bad can we get back to the topic at hand". _

Percy didn't even bother to look at Jason _"of course Jason how foolish of me to let my emotions block my judgment it's a silly flaw of mine as you well know."_ Athena finally got was going on and seem to not like Poseidon got it before her. _"You're not Perseus are you?"_ She looked carefully at the seemingly seventeen year old by. He shifted his eyes from Poseidon to Athena and what she saw stopped her heart Percy's eyes that were the same vibrant sea green has his father were now an abyss of black but it looked as if there were stars in them and Athena could have sworn she saw all the constellations and planets in them she was even more freaked out when she saw a shooting star cross one eye and continue in the other. It was determined this was not Percy.

" _He doesn't like being called that, Percy should do and no I am not"_ Percy didn't stop looking at Athena _"you are the goddess of wisdom who do you think I am?"_ _another challenge_ Athena thought _good because I love challenges_ _" I do believe I know who you are, you are chaos the maker of the universe, The Void"._ Chaos smiled and Poseidon rolled his eyes _"obviously"_ Athena glared at and turned back to the Being that started everything she had so many question_ Not now later child of wisdom_ a voice whispered in her head she looked at chaos and he put a finger to his lips _Shh._

Poseidon looked between the two trying to understand what just passed between the two. _" so you're the one who gave birth to the Primordial era who gave birth to the Titan era who as you know gave birth to us, But what danger do you speak of Void"_ Zeus sat down in his throne relieved that he understood everything that has been happening now.

"_OK wait before you answer that where have our sons been and is just me or his brother not surprised in the least about this?" _Hades finally stepped in he was watching most of this encounter and he finally wanted his questions answered.

Poseidon looked at Apollo and smirked , Apollo couldn't help but smirk back but it didn't go unnoticed by his sister _"yes it seems like my brother here wasn't that surprised either" _she continued to look at her brother who continued to avoid her eye contact.

"_yes Hades I think you have made a fine point why is it that uncle and brother are not surprised a great deal as they should be"_ Athena cut in glaring at Poseidon _"so uncle do you mind telling us why is it you seem to be a step ahead of __**US**__?"_ the way she said us made them think she meant herself.

"_You know now that I think about it wasn't Apollo and Hermes the ones that came in with Percy?"_ Ares piped up he looked at Hermes who was finding his sandal very interesting. Nico and Jason laughed at the three god's predicament _"well you see since I'm the god of prophecies I saw this coming ahead of time"_ Apollo nonchalantly waved his hand at their accusations.

Hermes bit his lip he sent a look to Apollo that clearly said you're an idiot Poseidon slapped his hand to his forehead. _"Well Apollo if you knew this was going to happen why didn't you tell us?"_ Zeus looked at Apollo expecting him to answer right away.

Apollo sent a look to Poseidon and Hermes saying relax I got this, _"well why would I mention something that was going to happen 100 years from then"_ Apollo nodded his head as if satisfied with his answer. Hermes looked at his uncle and did a were dead sign. Poseidon nodded his head and turned to Apollo _"nephew if you know what's good for you shut up" _Apollo opened his mouth to protest but Hermes wouldn't let him "not another word brother not one"

Chaos had a bored expression on Percy's face _"would you all shut up the reason why these three aren't shocked is because they knew where the three boys were all along" _he rolled his _eyes "but that doesn't mean I'm telling you why yet besides we have more important matters"._

Apollo and Hermes let out a breath of relief they really didn't want to explain to their family right now. The rest of the gods grudgingly let it go,_ "now that we have come to this point I must tell you I did not mean to cause such a thing to happen_" Poseidon glared at Chaos _"you're talking around the subject again"_

" _yes, yes very well, a millennium ago I watched has the titans ruled with fear and arrogance I saw they used cruelty to take over and they had way to much pride, after they fell I saw you gods take over and although you bunch are a great deal less cruel than them you aren't much different"._ The gods glared at Chaos not liking being compared to the Titans but Chaos went on talking not really caring what they thought.

"_I had been working on an entity when he titans were in power an entity that would be so great that if needed it could swallow all the titans and purify them. When the titans fell and the Olympians rose I saw no need to use it I locked the entity up, but just like me it watched it saw how you ruled with arrogance and pride sometimes using cruelty the entity grew restless its hatred for you grew more and more. I had designed this entity to adapt learn continually and for centuries it did just that but know that I think back I assume it was just planning." _Artemis spoke up while the others gathered their thoughts

"_if it just wants to purify us what is the harm?"_ Chaos shook his head _"that's what I originally designed it for but like I said it watched and learned it determined that you were not worthy of the title GODS it doesn't want to purify you it wants to destroy you" _Ares looked at Chaos _" but were immortal we can't die so obviously that thing isn't as smart as it thinks it is"_ Ares smiled victoriously but the room suddenly dropped ten degrees and the room seem to get darker for brief second before everything went back to normal.

Chaos glared at Ares _"if you would refrain from questioning its intelligence then that would be wonderful"_ chaos hissed towards Ares.

"_do you think of me as stupid war god did you think I wouldn't think of your immortality when creating the entity, of course I thought of that when the entity consumes you it breaks down your matter even the very essence that makes you, you , usually it would use that ability to erase the all that was wrong in you and leave you guys level headed and with better judgment skills, but because I made it to learn and adapt its learned that with its powers it could consume you guys and break down your matter and destroy your essence so that you would never come back it's like dying for a god plus the whole separating the celestial matter and essence from each other is o excruciatingly painful"_ the gods went still _" why would you create such a thing"_ Aphrodite looked pale as a ghost and for once there wasn't a flirty tone to her voice.

Chaos shrugged casually _"Like I said sometimes I let my emotions cloud my judgment"_ The gods nodded in understanding they to sometimes let that happen. _"So what do we do to stop this thing?"_ Hephaestus looked just has badly as his wife.

"_You will need an army but not like of previous battles"_ Zeus got a confused expression on his face _"what do you mean?"_ Jason stepped up so he was standing beside Chaos

"_father although the armies before fought bravely we cannot use the children from the camps, this entity feeds off of emotions and although you guys have stuck to the agreement you made with Percy you haven't given all your attention to the children, deep down inside that child will still have a resentment to you, that's why we ask you give us the most favorite children you have"_ Jason looked at his father.

Zeus sighed _"Jason you very well know we don't like to partake in favoritism"_

Poseidon rolled his eyes once again _"oh give it a rest Zeus because you're not fooling any one I for one know dame well we use favoritism a lot" _He turned to Chaos who was still in Percy's body _"you have my favorite already I don't have any other child but him and Tyson at the moment"_ He turned to his _family "come on there's no way we don't have a favorite child" _

"_Well yes but why do you need are favorite children? Won't they have resentment to us to?"_ Aphrodite looked at Jason trying to understand the reason they needed the favorites. _She's pretty but she sure isn't smart_ Nico couldn't help but think it _Tell me about _Jason added.

"_If favorite a child you show that child special attention you end up talking to the child more often and visiting the child more than you should you and the kid begin to have a bond" _Nico piped up at this _"Not only that but we have studies that prove the more you look like your godly parent the more of their powers you have" _Jason nodded in agreement _"That's absolutely ridiculous I've never heard such a notion"_ Athena looked disbelieving.

" _no it's true"_ Nico continued earnestly _" when Percy and I use to go to camp one morning Percy got so angry at a prank the Stoll brothers did and Percy caused an earthquake the ground shook and broke apart" _Nico looked around to see if the gods got where he was going.

"_so Percy caused an earthquake his father does them all the time"_ Zeus didn't look a bit surprised Nico shook his head _"No you don't understand never in recorded history could a half human child of Poseidon cause earthquakes not Even Orion could do that, and if you haven't noticed Percy looks identical to his dad"_

Athena seemed to ponder the idea _"yes and Annabeth could talk to owls and just this century we learned she could read from forty books at one time and she looks the most like me besides the hair and eyes" _at the name Annabeth

Chaos turned to look at Athena _"Anna…beth?"_ his eyes flashed from green to black again. Chaos shook his head _" It seems like Percy wants his body back I have over stayed my welcome in his body"._ With that Percy started to sway from side to side like he was about to fall Jason grabbed on to his shoulders steadying him. _"wow you ok Perce?"_ Percy looked up and Jason was met by those vibrant rare sea green eyes his leader had. _" yea I'm ok Jay so you guys going introduce your kids to us or what?"._

Hera rolled her eyes yup Percy was definitely in control again_. "if they do fight in this battle what is the chances they will survive?"_ Apollo looked at Percy the playfulness in his eyes gone, it was rare for the sun god to have a favorite he saw his kids equal no matter what they did so letting go a special child that was close to the sun gods heart was very hard.

"_Apollo your real good friend to me man so I'm not going to lie to you or you Hermes I know how hard it is for you to let go one of your pride and joys again"_ Hermes looked away remembering the last of one of his favorite sons fate

"_the probability of them coming out of this battle mentally unhurt is low but the probability of them coming out at all his lower"_. Percy looked down at the floor_ "but it is the only option you guys can risk being destroyed fighting for yourselves"._

Zeus seemed to be contemplating what Percy said and only after ten minutes did he speak _"we accept your proposal"_ _"wait a minute father..."_ Zeus sent a pointed glare to Athena. "but we will not order them to do it you must not tell them about this war and you must earn their trust on your own" Percy nodded his head in agreement _"good then you must be off the strongest of our children are hidden amongst the rest, the favorites are usually the strongest" _Zeus added in one more time. The floor started to swirl with wind and the three boy seemed to be sinking down into it _"Have fun at camp Boys"_ Poseidon looked to his son and sent a silent message to him _"be careful my son she still lives and she won't be happy"_ but before Percy could ask who his father was talking about the ground swallowed the three boys and they were falling off of mount Olympus.

"_Were going to die!"_ Nico screamed to Percy who didn't seem to notice until then "holy shit" Percy looked to Jason _" you mind doing something"_ they were approaching the ground rapidly any minute from now they would be pancakes.

"_Hold on tight OK"_ Jason gripped both boys arms and had the wind push them forward instead of down he willed the winded to shoot the faster and faster until the whole city of Manhattan was behind them but Jason was starting to get tired he could do this for hours but with two full grown teenagers his strength was waning.

Jason passed over a familiar looking tree and the wind started to slow down Jason was so distracted by the tree that he didn't hear Percy screamed they were headed towards a lake. By the time Jason notice it was too late and the three of them went head fist in the water.

When the three emerged Nico and Jason was dripping wet while Percy was perfectly dry. _"way to go idiot what the hell happened back there?"_ Nico moved his slopping wet from his face to glare at Jason _"sorry about that but I got distracted and now we don't know where we are"_ Jason looked around but he wasn't familiar with the forest at all he did know it gave him a sense of nostalgia.

Nico and looked around also the same look of confusion _"I don't know either"_

Percy's eyes where trained on something else entirely _" guys I can give you a hint on where we are"_ they looked at what Percy was looking at and over at clearing was a sign in bold letters that said _WELCOME TO CAMP HALFBLOOD_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys I have all the ocs that I need thanks for everything and those that I didn't pick im super sorry I liked all of them but I couldn't find enough room for them but I'm starting another story so I'll probably use them in it Thanks a bunch for helping out guys I really appreciate it and you guys came up with wicked ideas Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

I can give you guys a whole bunch of excuses of why I haven't updated, just didn't feel the urge to write until this morning when I woke up with a vision of what was going to happen, you see I don't have this story planned just winging it so without any delay begin reading (I'm introducing some ocs now)

Disclaimer: I have given up on the brain swapping machine so now and forever PJO And HoO belong to Rick Riordan

Chapter 8

"dude are we where I think we are?" Jason stared at the sign as if it would answer his question. Nico gave him your dumb look " no were in some alternate dimension" his voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. Jason rolled his eyes and looked at Percy who seemed to be in deep thought. "um Perce you think we should enter I mean what are you going to tell them, hey I'm Percy one of the legendary three who saved the world more than once" Nico shook his head in agreement he also didn't know what they should say when they got into the camp.

Percy scoffed "you guys really think I was going to walk in there without a plan?" Jason and Nico knew it was a rhetorical question "Yes" they both said. "Fuck off" Percy glared at them and started to head toward the camp. Nico laughed while Jason smiled a little he was still worrying about the plan Percy came up with. Jason had great respect for their leader but he also knew Percy sucked at plans he was more of a improve guy.

"so you're sure you have a plan?" Percy ground his teeth to stop from going off on Jason this was like his fiftieth time asking the same question. Nico was smart enough to ask only twice "yes Jason for the love of the gods yes, and it doesn't matter were here" Percy didn't hesitate to walk in the barrier that was to keep normal mortals out. " come on guys you just going to stand there or you guys going to man up" Percy smirked when Nico and Jason hesitated.

They glared at Percy ' I hated living at this place Percy I wasn't liked by everyone like you" Nico walked past Jason who surveyed the area for anyone, "come on Nico it wasn't that bad" Percy continue to walk further he looked at around in a way the camp looked exactly the same and totally different all at once like seeing a before and after picture but you could still see the similarities. Jason gave a long whistled "this place seems way better than before" he looked at the training fields and the obstacle courses "looks like you guys finally learned how to train the right way". Percy rolled his eyes "we've always had obstacle courses Jason" "yea but those seem way more dangerous and no stupid nets to catch you if you fall" Jason had a smug grin on his face "well a wonder who came up with that idea, oh wait wasn't the Romans"

Nico sighed he knew if let this conversation start Percy and Jason wouldn't stop until they drew blood from each other, best to nip it in the bud now " yes, yes congrats Jason, let's go" Nico watched as young demigods ran around playing some were training in the fighting grounds. He saw the archers at the archer range. "I really hope we find the strongest children soon" Nico always felt uncomfortable in camp half-blood maybe it was the fact even though he help save Olympus twice people still judged him by his heritage. He would always be the son of the king of the underworld. The other reason was maybe because Nico hated happy, he hated sunny days and that's all there was in camp because of that stupid barrier protecting them from rain, he really just hated camp all together and he was all too happy when he left a century ago.

"He's right we got to hurry up and find them" Percy nodded his head and started to walk towards the direction he remembered the big house being. While they continued to walk some of the half-bloods stared at them some whispering things to each other. One girl stepped up and looked at them with suspicion. She didn't look older than fifteen she was average size like about 5'6 she had chestnut brown hair it was layered and fell straight inches above her shoulders. What caught their attention were her royal blue eyes.

Percy turned to look behind him then looked back at the girl "you mean us?" he gave her an innocent look. The girl rolled her eyes at Percy silliness "yes you" Jason fixed a glare on the girl for blocking their path " isn't it in proper etiquette to introduce yourself first?" he glared at the group demigods that started to gather around them each having suspicion in their eyes.

"My name is Stella Anderson" she looked expectantly at Percy "I'm Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus from a hundred years ago and this is Jason and Nico also the saviors, so is Chiron still around here?" Percy casually put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The demigods looked wide eyed at Percy, Nico, and Jason.

Nico rolled his eyes "we should have seen this coming Percy having a plan is as likely to happen as my father wearing pink". Jason shot Nico a glare "don't joke about this".

A teenage boy from the crowd stepped up he was tall about 6'4 he had an athletic build with dark brown hair and very intelligent hazel eyes. "listen we don't care what past crimes you guys did but we ask that you don't come here and disrespect our history". The guy said this with a calm attitude and by the way the other demigods were reacting to him you could tell he was the peacemaker. The boy practically oozed out warmth something about him made it very hard for Percy to see any badness in him.

Stella looked a shocked that the boy actually approached them which lead to the conclusion this guy didn't talk much and when he did people listened. "well I don't mean any disrespect what, why don't you take us to Chiron and he can prove that were who we say we are?"

The boy nodded his head and turned to lead them towards the big house but a boy who wasn't the best looking boy Percy has seen stopped them "you can't actually believe this punk can you Thesy?". Thesy didn't answer which seemed to have angered the boy even more

"You know what I say we beat the real answer out of them" he made a move toward Nico when Stella but a hand out to stop him "you heard what this guy said Chiron can prove his story true or False let's not start unnecessary violence". They boy looked way too pissed off to listened to Stella's sensible words. He smacked her hand away "there's no way that puny brat is the great Nico di Anglo". Nico glared at Percy "I thought you said my title was Nico the Magnificent". Percy shrugged "maybe they liked the great better I mean I think it has a ring to it".

Jason scoffed "really only you two would take about nonsense when we have more pressing matters". The boy not liking being ignored stepped up towards Percy this time "I most definitely refused to believe this scrawny guy is The Percy Jackson". Percy smiled at him "just because we all don't resemble over muscled pigs doesn't mean were not strong" what Percy said was sort of true the boy who looked about seventeen was rippling with muscles the scowl on his face looked as if it never moved his muddy brown hair was stringy and there was a never ending blood lust in his brown eyes.

_Yup a child of Ares _Percy thought to himself "the boy's scowl got worse and the blood lust got more intense" he pulled out a dagger real quick and put it to Percy's neck "want to repeat that punk?"

"Derrick seriously stop being an ass" Stella moved forward but Thesy stopped her "don't interrupt pixie" Stella looked she was about to argue but thought better of it. Percy didn't even flinch when Derrick put the dagger to his throat neither did the other two and truth be told Stella was interested in why.

Percy looked at Derrick's dagger and then looked at Derrick who was smirking "really I mean come on we really got to fight right know?" Percy pushed away derrick's arm and backed away "I don't want to fight you" Derrick snorted "Fine then stand there while I beat you to death" he then pulled on his skull pendant a three feet of celestial bronze with electricity rapped around the blade. He lunged at Percy who didn't even bother pulling out a weapon.

"Ahhhhhh" he bellowed swinging his sword down to strike Percy when all of a sudden he was thrown back he knocked into a tree that was in back of him "what the hell was that?" Stella looked at Percy who was glaring at Nico. Derrick shook his head and stood back up "who did that?" this time derrick was beyond pissed.

Nico smiled at Derrick raised his hand "that would be me" Derrick growled _seriously what is this dude a monster_ Nico rolled his eyes "as much as my idiot cousin deserves it there's no way I'm going to let a weakling like you fight him". Derrick was trembling " I'm going to make you regret those words". Nico just smirked and pulled out a Swiss army knife he flick it open and it transformed into a long stygian ironed sword that gave off the aura of death Stella could have sworn she heard screams of agony.

Derrick looked cautious for a minute "what you scared" Nico taunted and that wiped the hesitation out of his eyes he roared then charged at him and Nico had to admit the dude was fast for his large size he swung the blade down going for a straight forward attack and Nico dodge it with ease the next few moments were filled with derricks anger powered strikes and Nico calm dodges. With every swing derrick did Nico easily countered it . the fight had brought in a big crowd and a group of big angry looking kids were shouting and screaming for derrick to win.

Percy rolled his eyes "stop playing with him Nico we need to get to the big house" Nico who just dodged one of Derricks attacks looked at Percy and nodded. "Sorry big guy I got to go" Nico then switched from defense to offense he lunged at Derrick with incredible speed he hit Derricks hand that held the sword. His fingers made a painful crack and Derrick dropped the sword.

Nico moved so that he was up close to derrick and Hit his elbow to Derrick's neck causing him to fall on the floor. Nico looked down at him and shrugged his shoulders "maybe next time we can fight seriously" everyone watched in awe as Nico transformed his sword back to the Swiss knife and walked towards Percy "ready to go".

Thesy smirked while Stella was still stunned Derrick despite his idiotic anger was one of the strongest of the Ares children. Thesy did a follow me gesture and continued to walk toward the big house. Stella slowed down a little so she could talk to Nico "how did you do that?"

Nico looked at her and Stella got sucked in to his Obsidian eyes they were so dark she couldn't be sure if Nico had pupils. Is eyes even had that glassy luster that obsidian had they glittered and sparkled and for a minute Stella felt hopeless like her life was meaning less for she was just going to die anyway, then Nico looked away and the horrible depression she was under went away . "you probably shouldn't do that, they say the eyes are the most powerful thing a being can have so just avoid eye contact with the three of us" and just like that Nico picked up his paced and caught up with Percy and Jason.

Stella was still a bit shocked on how haunted Nico eyes looked _but they were also super gorgeous_ she quickly stopped her train of thoughts _oh gods I sound like an Aphrodite child_ she ran up and caught up to the others.

To say that a lot of things had changed since Percy and Nico had been there would be an understatement. The two found that they both happy and relieved when they saw the familiar sky blue farmhouse that had the white trim and was four stories tall. The farm house still had the brass eagle vane on the top. Percy blew out a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding.

They walk on to the porch "well they certainly didn't change anything about this" Percy whispered to Nico "yea like Mr.D would let anyone remodel the big house. Percy nodded his head in agreement and followed Thesy to the edge of the porch were he saw a very familiar card table. "It's been hundred years and you couldn't even change the table?" Percy crossed his arms and looked at the pudgy middle aged looking man with the tiger pattern shirt. The centaur across from him with the scraggly beard and the thinning brown hair looked at Percy and blanked.

"ah yes Peffy Jolson bout time you got here" Percy rolled his eyes "Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson what's so hard to remember about that" Stella looked at Percy like he was crazy to even talk to a god like that but before Mr.D could say something Chiron had lifted Percy up and embraced him In a huge bear hug "PERCY I CANT BELIEVE IT" Percy laughed "I know Chiron it's good to see you to now umm your killing me here do you mind?" Chiron laughed and looked at Nico "NICO DI ANGELO!" when Chiron made a move to hug Nico, Nico backed up "no way dude I don't do hugs" Chiron shrugged and lifted Jason in a hug before he could protest.

"wait until Lupa hears of this she won't believe it" Chiron smiled down at the three heroes of Olympus. "wait hold on a minute are you telling me these three are who they say they are" Stella was looking at Chiron confusion 'it's been hundred years how can that be"

Chiron shrugged his shoulders "your guess is as good as mine". Stella looked at Thesy and both of them looked at the guys "no way you guys are seriously them?" Percy smiled and nodded his head. "yes, yes now that we all know its them can we get to the what you guys are going to be doing here?".

Jason looked at Nico 'right I forgot what's going to be our cover story?" Nico shrugged "I don't know ask Percy I didn't want to come in the first place". Percy looked thoughtfully "well I don't want to be a new camper again so how bout counselors".

Chiron nodded his head "that sounds acceptable later on we will talk about what brought you guys here and where you have been but right now that can't be done" Chiron glanced at Stella and Thesy. Stella huffed she was the second in command of the Apollo cabin and had been in camp for only two years.

Thesy shrugged his shoulders his face remained calm it looked as if he truly didn't very much care what happened. Mr.D put down his cards and looked at Percy his eyes glowing purple "yes I really look forward to that talk, now the camp senior counselor will tell you what counselor jobs you could have, she's inside" Mr.D had this very wicked smile on his face that made Percy skin crawl. Chiron frowned "maybe we should just give them positions ourselves.

"No she should do it you know how she gets with her plans" Chiron nodded his head because for once Mr.D had a good point. "Go ahead guys she's inside and ummm good luck Percy"

Percy shot Chiron a confused look then preceded in walking inside he heard Mr.D laugh "this is going to be good" he walked in and saw a girl her back was to them so he couldn't see her face she was tall and had beautiful long blonde hair that was curled like a princess kind of like Taylor swift's. she was on her tippy toes reaching for a book on the shelf above her "hold on I'll be with you in a second". Percy froze and his blood ran cold he knew that voice, hell he dreamed about that voice every night he pictured that voice laughing or whispering how much it loved him, hell he even remembered the heart breaking sobs that voice produced when it realized Percy wasn't coming back.

Yes Percy knew that voice well, and he couldn't bring himself to move he had to see the face he had to. A face he hadn't seen in a century. The girl finally got the book she wanted and turned around it was like slow motion when the girl twirled around to look at them how her startling Grey eyes instantly found Percy's how they widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Percy?" she whispered

Nico's eyes widened "HOLY SHIT"

Percy gave a shaky smile "hey Annabeth"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey listen I know a lot of you guys want to kill me and I don't blame you but I was going through a lot of family problems and I mean mega family problems. For those who actually read the devil loves 2, I'm not going to be updating that story in a while mostly because I have no way to get in contact with my friend sooo…yea… oh! And also I will be starting a suits fanfiction so any who watches that show should check it out when I post it. Ok commence with the story**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belongs to Rick Riordan **

Annabeth felt her body freeze at the sight of those familiar green eyes. Her breath was getting shallow and it started coming in pants. She was trembling the longer she looked at him the more she tremble until the book in her hand slipped out of her grasp. She wanted to yell to shout her fury at him but she knew she couldn't. Not because she wasn't angry no she was still pretty dam angry, grudges was something the daughter of Athena was good at. No she couldn't yell at him because she at that moment had no voice her eyes were beginning to water her throat thick with a century worth of tears.

"Annabeth I can explain." She scoffed and rolled her eyes still trembling at the site of him. _Why is he so composed while I standing here looking like an idiot._ She forced herself to stop shaking and looked at him directly in the eyes "How?" she flinched it came out weaker than she wanted it to. She studied him for a minute he looked the same and different somehow. His tanned skin was the same, he was a bit taller his hair longer and shaggier than she remembered his eyes were the same sea green she knew but also different. Like the sea one minute it could be peaceful and the next it could be deadly.

Percy shifted nervously but didn't break the stare down Annabeth was giving him. "I had to go Annabeth I was needed elsewhere." She stared at him and continued to stare until he looked away. "you were needed elsewhere?" she took a step closer to him. Nico and Jason had already left his side leaving Percy defenseless "YOU WERE NEEDED ELSEWHERE!" now Annabeth was pissed Percy made a fleeting glance at her before looking back down. "yes." His voice just a whisper.

Now Annabeth was crying not sods but stray tears silently rolling down her face she nodded her head, her angry outburst turning into accepting nods. "Of course you were needed you were always needed. Wasn't saving the world twice good enough for you?" Percy didn't answer "of course not Your Percy Jackson hero of Olympus savior of the world, You couldn't not be needed because you just couldn't let people be in danger, no not you, you just have to help." Annabeth was pacing now refusing to look at him.

"You were gone for a hundred years Percy, gone , my gods! They declared you dead do you know that? Uh do you?" Percy nodded silently not wanting hurt Annabeth anymore than he already did. Each tear that came down her face was like a dagger piercing his heart to him, he couldn't take it. Annabeth looked at him for a moment and sighed her mother had told her Percy would get a hero's fate and she instantly thought that was death. Now Annabeth knew it wasn't that it was the overwhelming duty of need. Percy needed to help the world and the world needed Percy to help it. She gave up her old age taught that now wasn't the place nor time to yell at him "what are you doing here Percy what can I do for you three?" her voice was business-like and cold. Percy looked up at her his eyes telling an unspoken apology, Annabeth accepted it for now. Percy understood because he nodded and cleared his throat.

"We need cover stories as counselors we thought it would be way better than being campers again." Percy shrugged. Annabeth looked at Jason and Nico who both nodded in agreement "okay but there is a problem."

Percy frowned "what's that?"

"Jason can't be a counselor here he's a Roman" she rolled her eyes like she was saying the most obvious of things. Stella's eyes went wide 'wow you guys really are the three legendary heroes." Annabeth shook her head "Stella shouldn't you and Theseus be getting back to your camp activities." Stella frowned "yea but…" she trailed off after the she saw the look Annabeth gave her. She scoffed and turned to the door "come on Thesy." After they both exited Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Why does it matter if Jason is roman, I thought we were passed this whole prejudice thing?" he tilted his head in confusion it was such a familiar look that Annabeth had to stifle a giggle. "We are but fifty years ago Chiron and Lupa made an agreement any Roman demi-god that came here was to be sent to her immediately, should that agreement not be up hold and let's just say Lupa is going to have a very big lunch."

Jason nodded "she's right plus we need someone over there to or do you think only Greek children are the strongest" Percy rolled his eyes "that isn't what I meant and if you sure you want to go by yourself, I'm fine with it just keep me updated will yah?" Jason nodded. "okay" Percy clapped his hands together "what kind of jobs do you have for us?"

Annabeth got a very evil smile on her face hat made Nico and Percy shiver and had Jason thank the gods he wasn't staying. "Well actually I need two arts and craft counselors so you guys can have that job" Nico got of look of pure horror he hated kids, well Nico hated everything but especially they fell under the same category as happy and Nico absolutely loathed happy. He didn't know why has a kid Nico would smile and play and run around like a regular happy child. But has he got older Nico hated and hated more often, chaos had told him it was because has a child of Hades Nico was prone to be more attracted to darkness than light. Percy smiled he unlike Nico loved children. "Can't be that bad in fact it's perfect."

Annabeth smirked "well if you're up for it you two can begin today, I'll take Jason to the bridge."

Percy nodded sounds like a plan he flashed Annabeth a dazzling smile that she could do nothing but return it. _What the Hades have I gotten myself into_.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it belongs to Rick Riordan

Percy and Nico stood in front of a small old looking cabin that was painted a baby blue that had glitter and feathers all over it. The windows were splattered with paint and other unknown substances. Nico grimaced him and Percy weren't even inside yet and they could hear the squeals of laughter and the screaming of the children. Nico turned to Percy "how old did Annabeth say they were?". Percy shrugged "four to nine, why don't think you can handle it?"

Nico knew Percy was teasing but he frowned all the same. "well come on we got kids to take care of" Nico breathed In deep and prepared himself. Outside the cabin was nothing compared to the inside there was glitter everywhere along with paint feathers and beads. The kids were running around throwing things and playing with whatever they could get their hands on. The one lone satyr that was supposed to be watching them was tied up and gagged in a corner guarded by a very tough looking eight year old. Percy and Nico looked around at the utter chaos around them "great we get to watch the kids from hell" Nico muttered sarcastically Percy chuckled "then they should listen to you just fine huh?" Nico rolled eyes and did a hand whistle as if he was calling a cab.

The children all looked up from what they were doing with mild interest at the two new guests. Nico looked at Percy expecting him to take the lead now that they had the kids' attention but Percy just shook his head and did a go ahead signal. Nico rolled his eyes at his cousin's smirk. " OK listen here you nose picking jerks were your new camp counselors for arts and craft got it?" the children just stared at Nico as if he was one of the harpies telling them they were going to get eaten.

A little red head girl who looked no more than five raised her hand. Nico crossed his arms "what?" "does that mean you're going to tell us what to do?" the little girl had a mischievous look in her as if daring Nico to say yes. The satyr in corner was shaking his head in a no gesture his eyes were wide with alarm. Nico smirked " that's exactly what it means." all the kids started looking at each other having some sort of silent communication. Percy backed slowly away from Nico. The little girl shook her head "well you see there's a problem with that." the girl sighed dramatically

Nico raised one eyebrow at her "oh yeah and what's that?" Percy silently cursed Nico for so stupid right now Percy looked at the children all of them had a determined look on their faces. The eight year old that was guarding the satyr from escaping had left his post and slowly made his way toward Nico. The red head crossed her arms also "we don't like being told what to do" and all at once they attacked.

* * *

><p>Percy's laughter couldn't be stopped the boys had left the cabin 30 minutes ago and yet Percy was still laughing. Nico's hair was glued straight up the black shirt he had on been now splattered with pink and glitter. His face was littered with flower stickers, "I can't believe you let those monsters hold me down like that." Percy rolled his eyes "I think you beautiful Nico." Nico gave Percy a deadpan look that Percy reflected for a good two minutes before he was laughing again. Nico gave an exasperated sigh and walked away from Percy towards Poseidon's cabin.<p>

"Come on Nico it's not a big deal, it was just a little joke." Percy reached out his hand to place it on Nico's shoulder but his hand was smacked away before it could touch the boy. Nico glared at Percy anger swirling in his dark bottomless pit eyes "everything is a joke to you, you never get the real importance or the magnitude of a situation." They weren't talking about the children any more that was a given.

Percy matched Nico's anger with his own concern. "Nico what's going on why are you so upset? Was it something I did?" The Raven haired boy just rolled his eyes and continued his way to Percy's cabin. "I just really don't like this place that's all." He was lying they both new that but Percy didn't call him on it. They continued the walk in silence Nico brooding and Percy thinking about any recent things he's done to upset Nico this bad. _Well I did leave him to wait in earth's atmosphere for five hours_

Percy eyed Nico from the corner of his eye the boy's face still had some traces of annoyance but mostly held genuine discomfort for the camp. "I'm not mad at you" Nico's voice startled him out of his surveying "I'm not mad it's just sometimes I wanna know what you're thinking Percy, were a team so I hate when you don't include me and Jason in your plans." Percy opened his mouth to reply

"And don't tell me you don't have plans because despite your reputation me and Jason know the truth." Nico stared into Percy's eyes daring him to lie to him, Percy sighed looking down at his feet for a moment a frown lining his face and then it was gone replaced a genuine warm smile. "I'm sorry Neets." Nico scoffed "whatever and don't call me that I'm not a child." Percy laughed throwing his arm over Nico "come on we need to get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>They watched the scene in the mirror staring at the two boys loving friendship. The girl looked towards the boy waiting for an order. "Not yet were not ready." His voice was low but smooth and slippery like oil. His blood red eyes were the only thing visible in the shadows he cloaked himself with.<p>

"They are defenseless, why not capture Perseus now?" her voice was robotic no emotion her fire hair burned gently doll like face gave no thoughts away. "He has not given the order so we will wait." That was enough for the girl she stood and exited the room without another word. The boy placed a cheek in the right palm of his hand studying the frozen image of one Nico diAngelo. The shadow smiled revealing a set of sharp canines "Not yet, but soon."


	11. A new start

Dear readers,

Sorry Guys but starting on Monday this story will be deleted, I just don't have the feel of this story anymore I lost my way with it. I started this story when I was eleven and now I'm a very mature Twelve so the story needs to go. I had been thinking about it for a while now and I didn't gather courage until I got a review from one my favorite fanfiction writers saying my story isn't that well written. Getting Reviews like that can either do one or two things, Make you sad or make you think. It made me do both so I'm starting over and this time it's gonna be better I'll even read the freaking dictionary. Anyway just thought you guys should know. I love you guys for supporting me so much and the characters I got from the reviews well be in this new story do not worry look out for your character.


End file.
